Meta-Formers: Episode 1
Characters Userbots * Sol - Solimus Convoy: Leader of the Userbots, a large powerful bot, though he tries to be calm and zen at all times, his fiery disposition often leads to him unleashing his fiery power on his foes. Transforms into a truck like vehicle with a trailer that turns him into a jet. * Amir- Armor Magnus: Sol's security chief. He wields the powerful Ban Hammer, sometimes with reckless abandon. Transforms into an armored vehicle. * Lunar: Transforms into a fighter, using * CBeard - Calamitous Beta: * CDR: Transforms into a car like vehicle. Favors his shoulder cannons. Serves as a strategist. * Z: A Beast former who turns into a large mechanical cat. He has powers over a shadowy energy, and seemingly other mystical powers. * Zhu -Zoom: Transforms into a high speed car, has a love of magic tricks, the knowledge of which he uses to 'disappear' on friends and foes alike. * Furno: A young bot anxious for battle, who transforms into a robotic firebreathing dimetrodon. Despite his alternate mode, he is not a fool, having good battle instincts. * Kit - Medkit: The medic of the group, who is constantly complaining. He mainly runs the medical bay as opposed to major operations. Wishes to get out into the field more often. He does know first aid. Transforms into a fox robot, with a tail that splits into nine mechanical limbs and tools. * Sentinel: Transforms into a radar dome, this paranoid bot serves in as the communications officer, where his paranoia has made him also double as the security officer to a degree and an expert in encryption. * Flurr - : A young bot who transforms into a penguin like creature, his main weapon is an ice gun. * pending Hereticons * Psycosid -Psycho-Zed: Transforms into an armored with a powerful speakers to generate cringe waves to incapacitate his foes. Has poor security standards. * Daotron: The twisted scientist who transforms into a sword, which has to be used by other people. ** Dao Drones: Dao's rust drones, they lack the ability to transform. * Zenon: A triple changer who doubts the cause. * G-Warrior: A beast-former that transforms into an unspecified carnivorous dinosaur. Starscream of the group but very sycophantic. * Blue/White: A mech with two robot mods, representing his split personality. His vehicle mode is an asymetrical blue and white car. * C-Waggler: Transforms into a robotic dog creature, a narcissistic bot, with delusions of power. His only real power is generating a force field. * Machete: A mad swordsman, Machete is a sadist and a fiend, with a love of sword play. He transforms into a jet and uses his wings, in robot mode, as swords. * Mass Ray: The hereticon ultimate warrior, or at least he was supposed to be. He is a raving mad lunatic controlled, barely, by a few key words. He is awakened by the word 'Jack', and setup his enemies by the word 'Gaia', and restrained by a word only Daotron knows. He transforms into a robotic kaiju like form within which he does his most damage. * Silver Fish: A base mech that transforms into a fish shaped submarine. * Pending Others * Yerm: An eccentric merchant and information broker whose ware often not that useful, and the information he finds is often trivia. How he wound on up on the planet is not exactly clear. * Akre: Called the Mad Sage, transforms into both a tank like vehicle and a large jet fighter. Bears a super spark like Solimus and Z, and has the power to warp space-time around him, in his 'Chaos Field'. * Pending Part 1 "We commit C-L to the forge." The large mechanoid said. He was red and gold with orange flames about his person, a large bot, with a faceplate over his mouth and nose. He stood on a podium above a metal slab upon which was the grey body of another, smaller mechanoid, hands clasped together and tribal markings all about his person in purple. Around them both were several other mechanoids of varying sizes and kibble. Some had wheels like the speaker, others had animal parts, all of them clearly had alternate modes as did the decease. "He was a bot of faith, though not one everyone would agree with. Still he was a good friend, and a wise individual, always ready to learn and share what he had learned. So it is written so shall it be, from the great forge do we come from, and to it shall we return. We are all trapped light..." he paused and thought for a moment. "We are all trapped light, looking for the light in the darkness, and in the darkness must we found each other. In this way, are all one." "That's not how I remember that verse..." said the bot. He was average size, like the deceased. He was light grey and blue, with rectangular cannons on his shoulders blades, wheels on his legs and a car hood for a chest as doors served as natural shields for him. He walked out onto a red tinged soil beneath a sky of pink. Behind him, the crashed remains of their ship, before him, the speaker at the funeral, sitting on the edge of the cliff. "If I remember best it's 'we are all fuel for the fire of new life, waiting to share our wisdom with newer generations, thus does the cycle'-" "Give it a rest, CDR." the speaker said. Cdr raised a metal eyebrow. "Oh come on, you know I'm just joking. You religious types..." "Is this really the time to jest...?" "Come on Solimus, we always find a way, what happened to your hope?" "Hope is the means by which we give ourselves strength, inner strength. inner strength is the strength we give ourselves when all other sources are exhausted...and I feel exhausted." "...You know you can't, if the men see you..." "See me...? CDR our homeworld is dead, our species consists of us and whatever number of our enemies survived the crash onto this planet, the Talisman is gone, sacrificed to stop that darkness, so no, I don't know why people keep calling me convoy!" Fire bubbled up from the gaps in his armor. "I don't know what we are going to do..." "The enemy is still out there...we need to... "To what? Fight, we've been fighting for thousands of years that is what got us to this place. If that's all, well, no wonder we're going extinct..." "Oh come one, after all that talk about the architect and fate, and...and...where is he now?!" "Why should he come, he didn't order us to murder our world, he didn't tell us to murder each other, or innocents. At the end of the day, this the our fault, and these are our consequences..." "Slag it..." CDR said in defeat "SLAG IT, YOU'RE SOLIMUS CONVOY, YOU'RE PRACTICALLY DRIPPING WITH HOPE, AND THAT'S WHAT WE NEED MORE THAN ANYTHING...!!!" There was a beeping in Solimus' ear. He pressed the side of his helmet to activate his communication system. "Yes..." he answered "I see, we will be there..." "What?" Solimus got up, standing a head and a bit above CDR and was much wider. "Beta has found something..." The mechanoid was feminine, blue and white, with a cockpit on her chest, jet wings about her person and jet thrusters on the back of her legs. She was with another robot in a small room, a room filled with terminals, and monitors with read out and graphs, and one showing an orb, with a singular dot which marked their current position. "Well...?" asked Solimus as he entered the room with CDR. The other robot shot off and was in front of them before they could they properly react. She was a red female with a car body as opposed to a flying one. Her eyes were hidden behind a visor and her mouth behind a face plate. "It's unbelievable...!" she shouted. "Calm down Beta..." said Solimus. "Lunar, what did you two find...?" asked CDR. "Why are you asking her...?" Beta said annoyed at him. "Because your first name is 'Calamitous' for a reason." She growled. "We've been doing readings of the planet since we got here..." said Lunar "Despite the damage we were able to repair the sensor package. This planet, it is rich in ore iron and silicon, but also organic compounds." "EW..." said CDR. Convoy elbowed him in the shoulder "Fine, fine." "This planet it's like..." "A protoype of ours!" Shouted Beta. Everyone looked at her. "What? The chemical composition of the soil, once you get rid of a few compounds and replace it with some more cobalt and platinum and such, and you literally have a mechanical planet!" "What...?" said Convoy "Then...we...aren't the oddity we presumed...?" "Oddity, we even have Engen on this planet!" "Seriously..." said CDR "Convoy, if there's fuel here, then someone, something must be generating it!" "Was generating it..." said Lunar with a sad tone. "We've detected some lakes and even seas, but clearly they were once higher in ages past." "So...how much is there...?" "Enough to keep us going for the foreseeable future..." Convoy walked off and only Beta seemed to pay him any mind. "This...this is good news, this is great news...!" He looked to Convoy. "What's bothering you...?" "This is a dying planet..." said Convoy "A world at the end of its days..." "So what, with the amount of fuel we have, we could survive to figure out a solution!" "And then...?" "What do you mean...?" "We've no confirmation the Hereticons did not survive their crash. Chances are, our conflict could easily start up again, and then what, we put the final bolts into this world's coffin." "When did I become the optimist between us, big-bot?" "I don't know, but something tells me the worse is not yet over." "What are you doing...?" said the robotic beast, a mechanical fox on the roof of the ship which transformed into a white and red robot, the singular tail splitting into nine. The bot he spoke to was a purple and bronze mechanoid who clearly transformed into a beast given the claws on his feet, the robotic cat head on his chest and tail. He sat there on top of the ship in front of the sensor array looking at the setting sun. "Z? Z!" The robot turned around, his eyes changing from light consuming black to the normal blue green the others had. "What is it, Med-Kit." he asked annoyed. "Sorry, you looked spaced out..." "I was meditating." "About what...?" he sat down next to him. "On everything, on the beginning...and before that..." "There was nothing before the 'beginning' that's why it's called 'the beginning'." "Oh, no, that's not true, before the beginning came the End, and as I sit down here thinking about the end of our time, I cannot help but remember my beginning." "Right...when you're ready to start talking sense..." "I can sense it...the coming death, with a dead world for a stage, how fitting..." "Right you're creeping me out..." Med-Kit said as he stood up. Z sighed and turned his way "The Hereticons are coming this way idiot..." he said as he pointed to the trails of dust making their way towards them." "Well, why didn't you say that?!" "What did you think I was talking about when I said 'coming death'?" "I don't know, thought you were being all 'mystical'..." "It's called being 'poetic', now go call Convoy!" Part 2 "Slag it...!" said Zoom, the purple and red robot who turned into a car, was with the rest of his crew, including Solimus and CDR, looking down the cliff at the oncoming Hereticon convoy. "They just had to survive...!" "Language..." said CDR. immediately everyone turned to Solimus whose optics were focused on the enemy. They all expected him to reprimand Zoom for such language in his presence, but he said nothing. "Boss-bot...?" said Zoom "You alright...?" "No..." Solimus said solemnly. "Anything we can help with...?" asked Z "No...no I think I already know how to work through this..." From his back came rectangular object, a hand grip unfolded as Solimus grabbed it and pulled it out, while the rest morphed into a gun. The side glowed as Solimus fired a high energy beam of particles at the front most part of the convoy below, splitting it in two with the explosion and causing the vehicles to stop and then morph into robot mode. Before anyone else could say anything, Solimus leapt down, to everyone's shock and horror, landing on his own two feet, leaving a crater with his impact. Of the dust he walked, blaster in hand towards the crowd of hereticons. He counted eight of them, less than his own, maybe enough that he could kill them all before he fell. "It's convoy...!" shouted a bot, a beastformer that turned into a robot dog, with garish hide of neon green and bronze. "My lords, grant me the honor to slay him in your honor!" "No..." shouted a grey and white bot. He had wings on his shoulders, and a cockpit on his chest connecting to his pelvis while rectangular exhaust ports serves as his pecs. "I should slay him, he will make music when his fuel is on my blades!" "Shut it, ya gits!" shouted the black bot. He sported an all black body with a green shine. His shoulders were wide and pointy and his ornate armor made it difficult to pinpoint his alternate mode. What was clear was the rectangular piece on his back that seemed to serve no purpose and that mode of his armor had sharp edges, even his claws, which he used to grab the heads of the two bots and slam together leaving them dazed. "Solimus, been too long...!" Solimus aimed his gun. "Oi, oi, oi, hold ah tick! We didn't come here for a scuffle, we came hey ta mince words and all a dat. Even if some gits can't rememba simple ordahs!" "What my colleague means is this..." said the other bot, a large blue, green, and heavily armored beast that clearly transformed into a ground vehicle. Like the other bot, he wore a face plate and a visor. "With our leader gone, command of the hereticons has fallen to Daotron and I, and we've decided, for a truce." "Yeah, what Psycho said..." "It's Psycho-'Zed'...!" The blue and green bot said. "Apologies. In these most dire of times, we would like a truce, a cease fire, until we can make sense of this situation..." "You expect us to believe that?!" Solimus looked back to see CDR, he was carried down by Lunar, and other bots had climbed down. "CDR, I gave no such order to follow me...!" "Ooh, looks like ya boys scrapping for ah scuffle...!" said Daotron, amused. "Yes, blood for my blade...!" shouted the hereticon flier. He pulled one of the wings from his shoulder, revealing it to be a blade. His back and foot thrusters activated as he sped forward, and swung down, on an unprepared CDR, slicing into his arm, cutting it off. The wretched swordsman grinned madly at the sight of CDR's pain, leaving him completely unprepared for Convoy's swing. It was the swordsman's lack of memory that Solimus could move surprisingly well for a being of his size, in no small part due to his fire powers, generating flames anywhere and everywhere to act as thrusters to increase his speed. Fortunately for him Sol didn't use said power for his punch. Between the mass, force and shock absorbers in the fist the swordsman's head began to warp, the metal of his head twisting and bending, and as the fist continued on, stretch, warp and ripple. In the end when Convoy's fist left his head, the hereticon was left flying backwards and skidding across the ground, with half of his face ripped off, and a large chunk of his head proper heavily damaged. "Wretch...!!!" he shouted half coherently in pain, if only because his voice box was in his throat. Most of the other hereticons readied their weapons. "No..." said Psycho-Zed as Solimus made himself CDR's shield. The Hereticons and Userbots, all looked at Zed surprised. "What..?! That spawn of a glitch convoy, he-" "He is not the one who attacked someone right after I suggested a ceasefire, Machete!" A speakers of a sort popped out of Zed's shoulders emitting signals to Machete that made him convulse in pain "We are leaving..." "Just like that...?" said Solimus. "Yes, you are a bot of peace and...what is there to fight for now?" Psycho-Zed transformed into vehicle mode, and Daotron leaped towards him transforming. His head disappeared into his chest as the piece on his back flipped forward to where it was. His shoulder guards became hand guards, as the rest of his body shifted about to form a long black blade while his body shrank, turning him into a blade the right size for a mechanoid to use. Zed's top open, allowing Dao's sword form to fall in. "You can't just... I must be avenged...!" shouted Machete. "Oi, blade git!" shouted Dao "Undastand dis, if sun-boi wants to rip you a new exhaust port and shove ya emba up it, we ain't going to stop him, so shut and get going before you gets it!" The others took off, leaving Machete to look back as Solimus and the others as he stood up. His fear and common sense overriding his pride and sadism he put away his blade and transformed, flying of wobbly and with more propulsion power than proper aerodynamics and skill. "This...really is a new world..." said CDR holding his hand. "Med-kit..!" Solimus shouted." Med-Kit landed, jumping of Lunar, and transformed, carrying his name sake. Immediately he went to work on helping CDR, placing a glowing green substance on his wound an reattaching the severed limb. He couldn't move it, but it was in place. "He needs to get to the regeneration chamber..." said Med-Kit. "Convoy..." said CDR as he was being helped up. "You know they would only ask for a cease fire if there was something bigger calling for their attention." "What do you suggest...?" "Scouting parties, and we make ready defenses." Part 3 "By the Grand Architect's, white hot divine gears, SLOW DOWN!" Shouted the young mechanoid atop the alien collection of parts, wheels, windows and armor plating that could be argued to be a car. Said 'car' dead stopped sending him flying face first into the red, hard dirt. "I said 'slow down', not 'throw me off'." The robot picked himself up, a bot with much more humanoid, red parts, less blocky, and more slender limbs, which had numerous bits of armor plating that clearly came together to form a large penguin-esque creature. He had the feet on his back, the head on his right shoulder, and various pieces of the body on his shoulder, arms and legs. "Sorry...Flurr" said the car, a red and yellow mechanism. He transformed into robot mode, a youthful looking bot, just his companion. "I don't do anything slow..." "So I noticed, Zoom, but we're suppose to be scouting the general perimeter, not joy riding..." "You just say that because your alt mode is useless here." "Hey...!" he said, as if about to cry "Not cool, not cool! I would expected anyone but you to be mode shaming me!" "Woah, dude, sorry..." "It's even worse that 'everyone else' is gone!" Zoom, crossed his arms in discomfort. "I know, but Solimus, Convoy will think up a way..." "How...?!" "He just does, okay! He always thinks up something or swings in at the last moment, turning the tide!" "We're the last of our species, us and those glitches, the talisman is gone, and our home is a field of scrap metal in space...We need a miracle..." Zoom leaned over to the side, his optics having noticed something. "What's that...?" Flurr turned around. "I...I don't know...but it has got to be better than standing here talking about our woes..." Zoom transformed and drove off "Hey wait, you error!" "There you are...!" said Kit. He entered the heavily damaged room, finding Z, kneeling and looking out into the distance. He came in carrying parts and tools for repairs. "I've been looking all over for you, have you finished the repairs...what are you looking at...?" Z turned around, his eyes seemingly coming back on. "There's...something out there..." Z said, not sounding sure. "What does that mean...?" "It means, get the commander..." "Woah..." said Zoom. "Yeah..." said Flurr, also in a state of awe and wonder. The two looked across the red plain to the city, large mechanoid settlement, of gold and marble walls and towers, decorated with red crystals, and the same chrome face over and over again. This recurring was distinctly unique in appearance, yet...it was ephemeral in the memory. The entire thing gave the sensation of some...holy, and the two felt it. "We need to get inside..." said Zoom. "Or...we could get the others..." "Come on, where's your sense of adventure...!" "Zoom, there are Hereticons out here..." "Yeah, so, we're under a cease fire..." In the distance a mechanical hand raised his gun. Part 4 "Seriously..." said CDR. He was in his office, fixing the panels and equipment damaged from the impacts of the crash. "Seriously...!" said Lunar on the other end of the Com-System. CDR stood up. "Fine get me Sol..." he paused "No, cancel that order, get me Armor Magnus, Kit...and Sentinel." "Sir...?" "We're going out. Triangulate their nearest location from their communication." "Will do." "Something troubling you...?" asked Z. He stood atop the ship walking towards Solimus who sat looking out at the expanse. "Z, my old friend...we are at the precipice of extinction, when is something 'not' troubling me...?" "Fair enough, but it is you who said, where there is life there is hope." "Many have said that, and most who have, are dead. The Matrix is gone, our homeworld is gone, the Hereticons have called for a ceasefire while they scheme and experiment to create birthing chambers, and I'm not sure I want to stop them..." "If they manage to complete that project, assuming they are attempting it, the galaxy would burn." "I know..." Solimus sighed "I know, but I've seen so much death, and chaos, is there anything else in this universe...?" "Who knows, I am the worst person to ask. Perhaps in the end..." "Where are they going...?" said Solimus standing up as he spied CDR, leaving in vehicle mode, with a large combat truck like vehicle, and another alien car with a radar some on top. "Maybe out for a joy-ride...?" "Even if we had the engen to waste...no...that is the march to battle..." "They are breaking the ceasefire...?" "Or the Hereticons have..." "Are you sure, they're in the same situation as us, why bother fighting...?" "Why indeed, why did we even start in the first place..." "Can anyone here me...?!" Zoom shouted. He was behind a large boulder which was being peppered with blaster bolts, while was beside him, his arm injured. "Dude, don't bother, we don't have any infrastructure on this planet, they can't reach us and we can't reach them..." "But..." Zoom, said distraught "But if we don't get back, you could die...?" "While I'm thankful for the thoughts, I'm would be more concerned with surviving that long." He sat up and reared up from behind the boulder to aim the bird head on his shoulder. It beak opened to fire a beam of blue/white energy that hit the ground causing ice to form. The continuous spray caused the ice to grow into a wall of it, adding more protection against the blasts, for however little it was, as ice served as a wall against condensed bolts of plasma. It was fairly obvious, such a wall was not going to last, but Flurr kept it up. "You're going to tire yourself out!" "Why are you still here?!" he shouted, "Go,go, go!" Zoom paused, but gritted his teeth and turned around, jumping forward as his body reconfigured itself into his vehicle mode and he took off at high speed, narrowly avoiding the blaster bolts fired his way. "Huh, he finally listened." Flurr mused out loud. That was when the two missiles hit his wall, sending him flying backwards. By the time his systems came back online two mechanoids stood above him. Zoom sped across the red planes. He sped forward, thinking of getting help but...he his concern did not stop. His thoughts turned to Flurr...and all the other friends he had lost during the war. "What have we here...?" asked the Hereticon. He was a red and black mechanoid who clearly transformed into a robotic canine, given the dog head on his back and slim build. "A lost Userbot, what, did you Convoy let you all out of school early?" The other bot did not laugh with him, he was a gold, blue and purple robot who had kibble belonging to a vehicle mode and flying craft mode, a triple changer, obviously. "Oh get smelted Waggler!" Flurr shouted. The canine robot stomped down on his chest. "It's C-Waggler!" he shouted "and someday all the stars will speak it in hushed tones of reverence and fear!" "Assuming your bosses don't put you down first, heck, I suspect even this guy is stronger than you..." Waggler looked at his peer. "Why did you bring me into this...?" he responded. Waggler simply growled and turned back to Flurr. "Zenon, knows his place, but it seems I must educate you on yours...!" Flurr shifted to the side, aiming his animal head at Waggler, who was caught unprepared for the freeze ray. He flinched back as the beam of blue energy left him frozen in place, one foot int he air, and his face locked in terror. Flurr got up and ran, turning into beast mode as he blew a trail of ice to slide upon, moving quickly as Zenon was stuck trying to unfreeze his fellow hereticon. Flurr moved as quickly as he could, but then he realized something, he was moving closer towards the golden city. He realized he should've gone back to the base but it didn't matter. Behind him he could hear the electronic barking of a dog, and the roar of jet engines. He began using his feet and flippers to try and move faster, his disguise partially coming undone to reveal thrusters, which he used to speed up and maneuver, avoiding Zenon's fire. That ended with Waggler turning back into robot mode and firing his forearm blasters, knocking Flurr of his ice trail. He rolled and turned back into robot mode aiming his weapon, as Zenon landed and turned into an alien tank, and Waggler walked up to him. "It's over Userbot, we have the advantage of numbers...!" Waggler shouted. "You sure...?" Waggler paused, and finally noticed the sound coming from behind. He turned around just in time to flipped up into the air, by Zoom striking at full speed in vehicle mode. As the Hereticon landed on his face Zoom stopped next to Flurr, and transformed back into robot mode. "Huh, I didn't think you would get a signal out so fast...." "Uh..." "Zoom..." Zenon fired his canon, striking between the two and knocking them down. "Oh, you two are going to pay for this indignity..." He raised his blasters "No one make a fool of Waggler!" "Except everyone else..." said CDR. Waggler turned around and raised a forcefield, blocking the attacks of CDR and the others. "Hah, fools, where is your great leader when you need him?!" "Look up..." Waggler looked up, just as Solimus came crashing down ontop of his, leaving him pinned down beneath his own forcefield, and in the process of being crushed. Zennon turned his canon to the side and fired a missile, which Solimus blocked with his hand. "Scrap..." Zenon said as he suddenly transformed. He looked around Magnus' hammer sparked as the others aimed their guns at him. "Help him..." said Solimus. Kit rushed towards Flurr, transforming into robot mode as he tails opened to reveal mechanical arms tipped with medical/repair devices. He immediately began to work on Flurr, while the young bot complained about the stings. "Look..." said Zenon "We're just scouts, but when we saw those two, Waggler, he wouldn't listen..." "Yeah...too bad..." CDR roared. "Leave them..." said Solimus looking into the distance. "What...?" said CDR not noticing that Armor had also fallen under the same hypnotic gaze. "Why...?" Everyone suddenly noticed it, the distant city was now in front of them, or they were in front of it. "The glitch, how did...?" "Unknown..." said Solimus who stepped off the groaning Waggler. "Oh don't stop for my sake..." said a voice. The massive gates opened to reveal...a mechanoid in a silver cloak. His face hidden beneath shadows, a random number of optics came on with different colors and luminosity. "I always enjoy watching a good fight." "What...?" said CDR. "You..." said Magnus "We know...who are you?!" said Solimus. "Oh, it's you guys..." the stranger said with an annoyed tone "COME ON IN!!!" he shouted with jubilation. Part 5 The bots walked the halls, gilded halls of white marble, decorated with large ruby crystals and a face. The face was organic, clearly, and it repeatedly appeared, on the doors, on the walls, as a center piece, or just something on the walls. What everyone felt, but the caretaker, was that it looked familiar. "So how goes the war...?" asked the stranger. "What...?" said CDR "The war, between you guys and the Hereticons?" "If you know about that..." Solimus "Of course I know, the three of you know..." "Three...?" "What you think I can't recognize my old friends? Or sense, them? Shame on you, you lot act as if you don't know me...and it was you who told me to watch your house!" "I think you're confusing us for someone else...?" said Solimus "Or maybe you're confusing yourself for someone else, ever think of that?" he barked back "Look, sir, I don't mean to be rude, but what is this place...?" "Our summer home. It is where we sat and played and planned for war." "We...?" "The convoys...?" he said as if the answer was obvious. "Okay, this bot is clearly crazy..." said CDR "Says the bot who doesn't believe me..." There was silence. "You don't understand what 'crazy' means, do you?" he retorted "I reject your definitions and substitute my own." the stranger replied with a mocking tone.Category:Meta-Formers Category:SolZen321 Category:Episodes